pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1934 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * The Barretts of Wimpole Street, a film directed by Sidney Franklin, with Norma Shearer as Elizabeth Barrett and Fredric March as Robert Browning; redone in 1957, less successfully *''The University Review'' is founded at the University of Kansas City. The publication is now called New Letters. * West Indian Review founded "Selected Timeline of Anglophone Caribbean Poetry" in Williams, Emily Allen, Anglophone Caribbean Poetry, 1970–2001: An Annotated Bibliography, page xvii and following pages, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 2002, ISBN 9780313317477, retrieved via Google Books, February 7, 2009 Works published in English Canada *Katherine Hale, The Island, and Other Poems.''Wanda Campbell, "Katherine Hale", ''Hidden Rooms: Early Canadian Women Poets (London, ON: Canadian Poetry Press, 2000), UWO, Web, June 19, 2011. *Kenneth Leslie, Windward Rock: Poems. New York: Macmillan.Burris Devanney, Sandra Campbell and Domenico Di Nardo. "Kenneth Leslie: A Preliminary Bibliography." Canadian Poetry: Studies/Documents/Reviews No.05 (Fall/Winter 1979), UWO, Web, Apr. 15, 2011 * Tom MacInnes, High Low Along.Gustafson, Ralph, The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books *Charles G.D. Roberts, The Iceberg and Other Poems. (Toronto: Ryerson). * Theodore Goodridge Roberts, The Leather Bottle''Gustafson, Ralph, ''The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books * Frederick George Scott, Collected Poems. Vancouver: Clarke & Stuart Co. Ltd."Frederick George Scott," Canadian Poetry, UWO, Web, Apr. 19, 12011. *Seranus, Penelope and Other Poems (Toronto: Author).Wanda Campbell, "Susan Frances Harrison," Hidden Rooms: Early Canadian Women Poets, Canadian Poetry P, 2002, Canadian Poetry, UWO, Web, May 4, 2010. Indian poetry in English * Sri Aurobindo, Six Poems, Chandernagore: Rameshwar and Co.Vinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 313, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 6, 2010 * Harindranath Chattopadhyaya, Cross Road ( Poetry in English ), Madras: Shama's Publishing HouseVinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 316, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 6, 2010 * P.R. Kaikini, Flower Offerings (Prose poems in English) ; Bombay: Bombay Book DepotVinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 322, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 6, 2010 ;Anthologies * E.E. Speight, editor, Indian Masters of English ( Poetry in English ), London: Longmans, Green; anthology; published in the United KingdomJoshi, Irene, compiler, "Poetry Anthologies", "Poetry Anthologies" section, "University Libraries, University of Washington" website, "Last updated May 8, 1998", retrieved June 16, 2009. Archived 2009-06-19. United Kingdom * Edmund Blunden, Choice or Chance''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Roy Campbell, Broken Record, the first version of his autobiography; South African native published in the United Kingdom * Lawrence Durrell, Transition * T.S. Eliot, The Rock * William Golding, Poems * John Lehmann, The Noise of History * Hugh MacDiarmid, pen name of Christopher Murray Grieve, Stony Limits and Other Poems * Ruth Pitter, A Mad Lady's Garland, preface by Hilaire Belloc * William Soutar, The Solitary Way * E.E. Speight, editor, Indian Masters of English, London: Longmans, Green; anthology; Indian poetry in English, published in the United Kingdom Joshi, Irene, compiler, "Poetry Anthologies", "Poetry Anthologies" section, "University Libraries, University of Washington" website, "Last updated May 8, 1998", retrieved June 16, 2009. Archived 2009-06-19. * Stephen Spender, Vienna * Dylan Thomas, 18 Poems, including "The Force that Through the Green Fuse Drives the Flower" * W.B. Yeats, The King of the Great Clock Tower, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom United States * James Agee, Permit Me Voyage''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * W.H. Auden, Poems * Paul Engle, American Song * John A. Lomax, compiler, with Alan Lomax, American Ballads and Folk Songs * Edna St. Vincent Millay, Wine From These Grapes * George Oppen, Discrete Series * Ezra Pound: ** Eleven new Cantos: XXXI–XLI **''Homage to Sextus Propertius'', LondonAckroyd, Peter, Ezra Pound, Thames and Hudson Ltd., London, 1980, "Bibliography" chapter, p 121 ** "Make It New" * Edward Arlington Robinson, Amaranth * Jesse Stuart, Man with a Bull-Tongue Plow * William Carlos Williams, Collected Poems 1921–1931 * Yvor Winters, Before Disaster Other in English * R.A.K. Mason, No New Thing, New ZealandAllen Curnow Web page at the New Zealand Book Council website, accessed April 21, 2008 * Shaw Neilson, Collected Poems of John Shaw Neilson, edited and with introduction by R.H. Croll, Melbourne, Lothian, Australia * W.B. Yeats, The King of the Great Clock Tower, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom Works published in other languages France * Louis Aragon, Hourra l'oural''Auster, Paul, editor, ''The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0394521978 * André Breton, L'Air de l'eau * René Char, Le Marteau sans maître''Bree, Germaine, ''Twentieth-Century French Literature, translated by Louise Guiney, Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1983 * Paul Éluard, pen name of Paul-Eugène Grindel, La Rose publique * Alphonse Métérié: ** Petit maroc II ** Cophetuesques * Benjamin Péret, De derrière les fagots * Jules Supervielle, Les Amis inconnus Indian subcontinent Including all of the British colonies that later became India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Nepal. Listed alphabetically by first name, regardless of surname: Hindi * Gopal Sharan, Umanga, on themes of patriotism and love of natureDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * Mahadevi Varma, Nirja * Rameshvar Shukla, Kiran Bela Kashmiri * Fazil Kashmiri, Saz-e-Chaman * Mahjoor, "Nera Ha Sanyas Lagith", a poem published in a special number of Martand * Man Ji Suri, Krsna Avtar, a masnavi on Krishna, but also including devotional lyrics in the vatsan form Telugu * Durbhaka Rajesekhara Satavadhani, Rana Pratapa Simha Caritra, called one of the "five modern epics", or Panca Kavya's in Telugu poetry; written in 5 cantos, with about 2,000 verses, in classical style, based on the Annals and Andiquities of Rajasthan by James Dodd * Meka Ramachandra Appa Rao, translator, Amaruka, translation from English of Omar Khayyam's Rubbayit * Tripurancni Ramaswami, Sutapuranam, poem criticizing Aryan mythologies; written in a classical style * Pingali Lakshmikantam and Katuri Venkateshvara Rao, Saundaranandamu, epic in nine cantos, based on a Sanskrit poem by Asvagosha Other Indian languages * D. R. Bendre, also known as Ambikatanaya Datta, Murtu Mattu Kamakasturi, long, philosophical poem in 11 parts and 15 love songs; influenced by A.E.'s The Candle of Vision; Kannada * Govinda Krishna Chettur, The Shadow of God, 37 sonnets in Kashmiri and a short prefatory poem in English; modeled on Alfred Lord Tennyson's In Memorium * Khavirakpan, Smaran mangal Kavya, humorous poems in Manipuri * Kirpa Sagar, Dido Jamval, epic on the actions of Maharaja Ranjit Singh in the Jammu area; Punjabi * Masti Venkatesa Iyengar, Malara, a book that introduced the sonnet form into Kannada poetry; the 82 sonnets approach different subjects, including day-to-day life and the change of seasons, from a very religious point of view and in an uncomplicated, conversational style * N. Balamani Amma, Amma, on a mother's love and a child's innocence; Malayalam * Narayan Murlidhar Gupte, writing under the pen name "Bee", Phulanci Onjal ("Handful of Flowers"), showing the influence of Kesavsut; Marathi * Pramathanath Bisi, Pracin Asami Haite, sonnets wrritten from 1924 to 1927 from the most prolific published sonnet-writer in Bengali; a companion volume, Bracin Parasik Haite, was published in the late 1960s * Umashankur Joshi, Gangotri, Gujarati-language * Vinayak Damodar Savarkar, Savarakaranci Sphuta Kavita, including "Sagaras" ("To the Sea"), and patriotic poems such as "Maze Mrtypatra" ("My Will") and "Maranonmukh Sayyevar" ("Upon the death-bed"); by a Marathi revolutionary Other languages * José Santos Chocano, Primicias de Oro de Indias, PeruWeb page titled "José Santos Chocano" at the Jaume University website, retrieved August 29, 2011 * Alejandro Peralta, El Kollao, PeruFitts, Dudley, editor, Anthology of Contemporary Latin-American Poetry/Antología de la Poesía Americana Contemporánea Norfolk, Conn., New Directions, (also London: The Falcoln Press, but this book was "Printed in U.S.A.), 1947, p 635 Awards and honors * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Hillyer: Collected Verse * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Laurence Whistler Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 6 – John Wieners, American lyric poet (died 2002) * February 10 – Fleur Adcock, expatriot New Zealand poet and editor who has lived much of her life in England * February 18 – Audre Lorde, American writer, poet and activist * February 27 – N. Scott Momaday, Native American poet and writer * March 31 – Kamala Das, Indian poet and writer in English and Malayalam, her native language * March 20 – David Malouf, Australian poet and writer * April 11 – Mark Strand, American poet * April 12 – Anselm Hollo a Finnish-American poet and translator who also lived for eight years in the United Kingdom, where his poems were included in British poetry anthologies. (He has lived most of his life in the United States.) * July 13 – Wole Soyinka, Nigerian writer, poet and playwright who in 1986 was the first African to win the Nobel Prize in Literature * July 18 – Walt McDonald, American poet and academic * July 20 – Henry Dumas (died 1968) was an African-American writer and poet * August 5 – Wendell Berry, American novelist, essayist, poet, professor, cultural critic — and farmer * August 6 – Diane Di Prima, American poet associated with the Beats * September 7 – Sunil Gangopadhyay, Indian Bengali-language poet * September 9 – Sonia Sanchez, African-American poet, playwright and children's book author associated with the Black Arts Movement * September 21 – Leonard Cohen, Canadian poet, novelist, and singer-songwriter. * September 23 – M. Travis Lane, American-Canadian * October 7 – Amiri Baraka (born "LeRoi Jones"), African-American poet, playwright, essayist, music critic and former husband of poet Hettie Jones * October 24 – Adrian Mitchell, 74, (died 2008), English poet, playwright, children's author, journalist and political activist, of heart failureKustow, Michael, [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2008/dec/21/adrian-mitchell-obituary "Poet Adrian Mitchell dies, aged 76: Inspirational poet, playwright and performer who was a natural pacifist", obituary, The Guardian, December 21, 2008, retrieved December 22, 2008 * November 7 – Beverly Dahlen, American poet * November 15 – Ted Berrigan, (died 1983), American poet and political activist * November 25 – Shakti Chattopadhyay, Bengali poet * November 28 – Ted Walker (died 2004) English poet, short story writer, travel writer, television and radio dramatist and broadcaster * December 17 – Binoy Majumdar (died 2006), Bengali poet ;Also: ** Jack Agüeros, community activist, poet, writer and translator ** Stephen Berg, American ** Hettie Jones, American poet, writer and former wife of Amiri Baraka ** Sugatha Kumari, Indian, Malayalam-language poetPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 8 – Andrei Bely, novelist, poet and critic * March 25 – Arthur Alfred Lynch (born 1861), Australian-born, Irish and British civil engineer, physician, journalist, author, soldier, anti-imperialist and polymath who served as a member of the House of Commons after being convicted of treason, sentenced to death, having his sentence reduced and then being released (for having recruited volunteers for the Boer side during the Boer War, in South Africa). He later raised his own Irish battalion towards the end of World War I. * September 26 – Inoue Kenkabō 井上剣花坊 pen name of Inoue Koichi (born 1870), late Meiji, Taishō and early Shōwa period Japanese journalist and writer of senryū (short, humorous verse) (surname: Inoue) ;Also: **Jean Blewett **John Henry Gray See also *Poetry * List of poetry awards * List of years in poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1900s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry